


Drew McIntyre Being Obsessed With You

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [86]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Love, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Drew McIntyre Being Obsessed With You

  


**_❛❛_** _Hi girl! I just saw that you write for WWE again, so could you do headcanons for Drew being obsessed with you if it’s okay to you ?_ _😊_ ** _❜❜-_** **Anon**

  * _Drews whole life might as well resolve around you. Since you are on his mind all the time._
  * _He cannot get enough of you._
  * _Drew never misses a phone call from you or a text, he always replies quickly._
  * _Drew does not have any personal space towards you._
  * _Idolize you. He adores you greatly._
  * _Spending time with you. Even when he is busy._
  * _Drew liking all your social media posts._
  * _Drew does not mean to neglect his other friends in his life to hang out with you. But he does._
  * _Drew saying good night/morning to you either by calling or messaging._
  * _Always checking his phone to see if there is a notification from you._
  * _Drew getting a little bit clingy._
  * _Bomb boarding you with a lot of messages._
  * _Gushing about you to anyone who is listening._
  * _Drew getting flustered around you._
  * _His co-workers / friends teasing him on his little obsession over you._



**BONUS {Wrestler!Reader};**

  * _Drew would watch all your matches and promos._
  * _Being so proud of you when you win all your matches._
  * _Especially when you win a championship._
  * _Unfortunately, his opponents would use his obsessions for you against him._
  * _Often leaving you in dangerous situations that he saves you from._
  * _Drew being your biggest cheerleader._
  * _Drew doesn’t like it when you get hurt in a match._
  * _Especially if it is one of his opponents that hurts you._
  * _Travelling together._




End file.
